Murder Vol1
by Lady-MadHatters
Summary: Venez retrouver les personnages de Naruto dans de enquêtes policières vraiment étranges et horribles.


Bonjour, bon voici ma fic, ce sont fait des histoire policières avec les personnages de Naruto et de mon invention ou tirés d'autres mangas. Bon alors cette fic est la première d'une série qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

**Titre **: Meurtres au lycée

**Auteur **: Lovely Gaara

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ainsi que le manga original. D'autres personnages d'autres mangas appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Mais l'intrigue de l'histoire et les personnages inventés sont à moi.

**Résumé :** Le lycée de Konoha trouve un beau matin une fille morte dans sa chambre. Peu après, d'autres personnes meurent dans d'étranges circonstances. Mais quand leur professeur de japonais est assassiné, des élèves décident de mener l'enquête. Cependant des obstacles se présenteront sur leur route. Mais pourquoi ces personnes meurent t-elles? Y a t-il un lien avec les activités de certaines personnes proches de ce lycée?

**Rating :** K+, pour certaines scènes peut être T car descriptions de personnes mortes ou hypothèse des protagonistes.

**Couple :** Heu je ne pense pas que les couples seront mis de suite dans cette première fic mais il y a des allusions pour certains couple ou au contraire, des indices pour vous embrouiller. Car c'est à vous de les trouver!

**Note de l'auteur: **Bon cette fic n'est pas excellente mais j'espère que vous allez aimer.

_Gaara: C'est quoi cette histoire de fic policière?_

_Auteur: C'est ma nouvelle fic._

_Sasuke: tu es dedans?_

_Auteur: Non._

_Sasuke: Et mince, comme ça tu te fais tuer et après vive la liberté._

_Auteur: Je pensais te laisser vivre mais si finalement je te tuais? Mais si je fais ça je vais avoir tes fans sur le dos donc pour éviter des procès, je crains de devoir remettre ton meurtre à plus tard._

Enjoy!!!!!

_**Chapitre 01: La découverte.**_

Konoha, ville de 52 391 habitants. Ville paisible et agréable à vivre quand des problèmes n'éclataient pas. c'est ce que se disait Minato Uzumaki, maire de Konoha. Il était très heureux d'être maire d'une ville qui, certes avait des défauts, mais aussi des conditions de vie très agréables. ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette paix allait volée en éclats après une certaine découverte.

Au même moment, au lycée de Konoha:

«Ruka? Ruka, tu es là? Réveille toi! On va être en retard en cours.»

Une élève criait et frappait à une porte du dortoir.

«Ruka! Asuma-sensei va être furieux si nous ne sommes pas à son cours!»

Elle attendit 30 secondes.

«RUKA! Mais réveille toi! on va vraiment être en retard.»

Mais la jeune file avait beau crier et frapper à la porte, celle ci ne s'ouvrait pas sur son amie. A bout de patience, elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais celle- ci était fermée.

Elle tourna alors les talons et partit vers la loge de la concierge, qu'elle trouva en train d'arroser ses fleurs.

«-Ah Yamachi-sama! Bonjour!

-Que faites vous encore dans les dortoirs, jeune fille?

-Mon amie, Ruka Shimizu, ne veut pas se réveiller et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre donc j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible d'emprunter le double de sa clé pour aller la reveiller.

-Mmh, normalement je ne devrais pas mais je vois que vous en avez vraiment besoin. De la clé de quelle chambre avez vous besoin?

-De la clé de la chambre 207, svp."

Le concierge partit dans sa loge, chercha la clé sur le tableau ou étaient rangées toutes les clés. Puis elle revint avec la clé demandée.

«- Voici mais dépêchez vous pour ne pas être absentes à votre second cours.

-Oui! Merci encore de votre aide, Yamachi-sama»

Après avoir dit cela, elle repartit vers la chambre de sa camarade. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte, au cas où Ruka se serait réveillée, mais n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure, le tourna et put enfin ouvrir la porte.

Elle entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir mais arriva tout de même à distinguer la forme de sa camarade enfouie sous ses couvertures. Mais trouvant qu'il faisait trop sombre, elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres et ouvrit les volets ainsi que les rideaux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la forme de sa camarade allongée sur son lit.

«Ruka, espèce de marmotte! Tu n'as pas honte de dormir encore à cette heure là? Tu dors encore alors que les cours ont commencés. Allez, lève toi car si nous sommes en retard au cours de Ibiki-sensei, il se ferait une joie d'expérimenter sur nous les tortures qu'a infligée l'Inquisition en Europe sur les hérétiques.»

Ne recevant aucune réponse de son amie, elle se dirigea vers le lit et souleva la couverture. Elle vit alors son amie qui semblait dormir, le visage contre l'oreiller.

«Allez, Ruka, réveille toi!! Et ne dors pas comme ça, tu vas t'étouffer!»

Elle commença à la secouer puis un détail retint son attention. Elle se rendit compte que le teint de porcelaine de son amie était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Et que sa température corporelle était très basse.

«Ruka.... tu es gelée. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas tomber malade. Allez, réveille toi»

Puis comme son amie ne semblait pas se réveiller, elle commença à être envahit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Poussée par ce même pressentiment, elle chercha le pouls de son amie. Elle commença vraiment à paniquer quand elle ne le trouva pas.

«Ruka??? Ho, Ruka, réveille toi! Tu me fais peur»

Un détail, qui lui avait alors échapper, lui sauta au yeux: la poitrine de son amie ne se soulevait plus et ne montrait plus que son amie respirait. De plus en plus paniquée, elle chercha plus activement le pouls de son amie; Quand elle le trouva, elle ne sentit rien sous ses doigts, pas une seule pulsation démontrant que son amie respirait toujours. Elle fut sous le choc. Le pressentiment qu'elle essayait de refouler s'imposa à elle: son amie n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Encore sous le choc, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis soudain, dans le calme du dortoir, un cri perçant retentit. Ce cri annonçait les début d'une série de problème qui allaient briser l'apparente tranquillité du lycée.

_A SUIVRE........................_

_Moi: Alors vos impressions??_

_Hinata: on est vraiment dans cette fic?_

_Moi: Ben oui même si les lecteurs découvriront au prochain chapitres les personnages principaux._

_Ed: Cette fic est nulle._

_Moi.... Finalement je pense rajouter le meurtre d'un nain de jardin._

_Ed: Qui est un nain de jardin??_

_Moi: toi!_

_Ed: Je vais te tuer!_

_Moi: Je t'attends, Minimoys!_

_Roy: Euh, l'auteur et le FullMetal étant partis pour une longue dispute c'est donc moi qui vous demanderez, (Fait le sourire Colgate qui fait tomber toutes les filles) laissez des reviews!^^_


End file.
